


The Fairy Tail

by jay_1618



Series: Gallavich||One Shots [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Dancing, Drunk Mickey, Grinding, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Money, Pimp Mickey, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Stripper, Stripper Ian, Tequila, The Fairy Tail, drunk, gold shorts, hypnotic, ian takes care of mickey, lap dance, show, stage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_1618/pseuds/jay_1618
Summary: One Shot Prompt: Mickey watches Ian dance one night at the Fairy Tail.





	The Fairy Tail

**Author's Note:**

> Song for One Shot: Hypnotic by Zella Day x Vanic
> 
> https://youtu.be/TvbpQx-dQfQ

The music was blaring and the lights were flashing purple and pink everywhere. Mickey checked out the strip club scene, and then he spotted Ian on the stage. He smirked and went over to sit in the front of the audience. As he sat he looked over at all the men who stared at him, a look of disgust was on his face. They all seemed to be lost in the sight of Ian.

Ian ran his hand down his chest as he preformed small body rolls and closed his eyes. He felt the eyes of the audience on him. When he reopened them, he saw Mickey in the front seat and stared him down with hooded eyes, biting his lip.

The older male smirked as he looked back up at Ian. Every roll of Ian's hips pulled Mickey in more into the trance along with the rest of the horny men in the building. He was insanely aroused at the moment.

The dancer saw the lust in his boyfriend's eyes and teasingly turned around to bend over very slowly before coming back up with his hands running along his thighs. He lifted his neck slowly and spotted another man with cash in his hand. Ian strutted to the right side of the stage.

Mickey bit his lip and watched as Ian strutted. Where was he going? He looked over and saw the guy with money. He glared slightly and got up to go to the bar. He got a few shots of tequila.

Ian danced for the man in front of him with a Benjamin in his hand, with only Mickey in mind. He placed his hands above his head and began to do a few hip thrusts. He smirked when he saw that the man pulled out more cash.

Mick downed two shots of tequila before looking over at where Ian was from where he stood. He went tight lipped, for he didn't really like watching Ian dance for those men... He licked the lime and put more salt on his hand to prepare him for another shot.

The younger male continued dancing for the man and leaned in to grab the man's tie to pull him closer. The man licked the cash and began to move his hand closer to Ian's golden shorts, about to place the bills in his pants. Ian closed his eyes _for Mickey_..

The dark brunette looked up and saw how the older man was moving his hands towards Ian's shorts. That's what set him off...  
"Hey! Fuckface!" He marched over to them.

Ian's eyes immediately flew open when he heard a familiar voice. He looked to the right, where the voice was coming from, and saw a pissed Mickey heading over.

Mickey smacked the man's hand and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, "Don't you know that there's rules in this place?! Huh?!" He shoved him away from Ian, "No fuckin' putting your tips in their shorts. You be a fuckin' gentleman and hand it to them you fuckin' piece of shit!" He yanked the man over by his tie and wrapped the tie around his hand, holding him up to where his face was in his, "Now why don't you be that gentleman and hand him his fuckin' tip he deserves... Or else, we're gonna have some fucking problems, buddy..."  
The man smirks, face to face with Mickey, "Well, I've never been much of a gentleman.." He breathes and pushes Mickey back slightly, "Wait for your turn, asshole. You'll get the ginger in a second.." He says with a wink and turns back to Ian whilst biting his lip.  
"Uh-uh..." Mick put a hand on the man's shoulder and spun him around to face him again. He put his other hand on the other shoulder to hold him in place, "If you want the ginger, you speak to me. If you can't give him the fuckin' respect he deserves, go jerk yourself off for free or move on..." He pulled him a bit closer, saying quietly in his ear, "I'm trying my best to keep this as professional as it can fuckin' get... So choose wisely, fuckwad..."

Ian crossed his arms as he watched the scene unfold in front of him. Fuck, was this side of Mickey hot.. He just stood there biting his lip as he enjoyed seeing Mickey being so jealous.  
"Fine then.." The man breathed.  
Ian gave a small sigh of relief.  
"I'll have the ginger." He said with his lip still in between his teeth as he looked at Ian up and down. He flashed the money in Mick's face.

The protective boyfriend raised an eyebrow and watched as the man went over to Ian and handed him the cash.   
Ian continued to work what he has been paid and Mickey went back to the bar. He watched Ian more carefully now. The man got three more shots of tequila.

Ian continued to dance, feeling more disgusted with the man in front of him eyeing his body.   
Money was money...   
He would much rather get paid to grind on Mick-  
Wait...  
He had this man's money already.  
He slowly let go of the man's tie seductively before turning around and strutting off to the other side of the stage where Mickey was. Ian eyed him from the bar and moved his hips very slowly. He felt Mick's eyes on him... The only pair of eyes he loved.  
Ian motioned a "come here" with a single finger and waited for Mickey on the stage.

The older male raised his eyebrows and downed his last shot. He sucked on the lime before he got up from his stool. He made his way to where Ian was and stood in front of him. He bit his lip as he stared into those green eyes that were darkly lined in black eyeliner.  
The song Hypnotic began to play.

Ian smiled softly before biting his bottom lip. He rested his arms lazily on Mickey's shoulders and swayed his hips to the side as he began to grind slightly against his lover. With Ian's body against Mick's, he moves one hand on his shoulder to the back of his head, cradling it, and leans in softly to kiss his boyfriend.

The other male kissed back for a second before he furrowed his eyebrows, pulled away, and placed a hand on Ian's chest to keep him at a distance.  
"The fuck?!"  
Ian gave Mickey a raised eyebrow with a seductive smirk. The dark brunette bit his lip and looked around. With the song playing in the background, it wasn't really helping... But wait.. This is a gay bar...   
Mickey looked back into Ian's eyes and pulled him in to kiss him. He had one hand hold the back of his head. All of this happened as the beat dropped.

Ian kissed him back with passion and licked Mickey's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. He was teasing Mick and himself slightly. The older male placed his hands on the younger one's hips and pulled Ian's torso against his. Much to Ian's surprise, Mickey controlled his hip movements to the beat of the song.  
Ian tightened his grip on the back of Mick's head and tangled his fingers into his black hair slightly.

The current customer heard whistling come from someone nearby. He kept his hands on Ian's hips and gripped his shorts as Ian kept grinding on him. He kissed Ian harder, opening his mouth to give Ian access to his mouth of which tasted like tequila, lime, and a hint of salt.

The ginger moaned as he felt Mick's clothed hard on through his skin tight shorts. He was able to taste the alcohol on the dark brunette's tongue and moved his hand to the side of his face. He wanted to get drunk off of his kiss.

Mickey felt behind him to find a chair and Ian pushed him down to sit in it. He looked up at his boyfriend from his seat, truly feeling hypnotised by Ian's presence. He bit his lip and sat back.

Ian smiled and straddled himself onto his lover's lap. He laced his arms around Mick's shoulders and leaned in close to his ear.  
"Cash or credit?" He whispers teasingly.

Mick chuckled and lifted his hips a bit to reach into his pocket to grab his wad of drug money.  
"Cash..."  
He pulled Ian down by his sparkly tie and kissed him hard.

Ian's lips still locked with Mickey's as he reached one hand down from Mick's shoulders and took the hand with cash in it. He guides his hand above his gold shorts and had him place the money inside. The younger man then moved his hips in slow circles and smiled against Mickey's lips.

Mickey's boner was as hard as it could get. He moaned against Ian's mouth as he began to grind his hips up with Ian. He was too sucked into Ian that he didn't notice a crowd was watching, getting their cash out. Some thought Mickey was part of the show and began to toss money on them.  
Ian broke their kiss to go to Mickey's ear again and whispered, "They love us..."  
Mickey's eyebrows furrowed, slightly confused by what Ian said, but Ian began planting small kisses on his pale neck and his eyes fluttered closed. He moved his head to the side and moaned. Mickey soon opened his eyes and realised what Ian meant.  
"The fuck are you looking at?!" He shouted at the eager men with cash in their hands.

Ian softly touched Mickey's chin and brought his face in line with his own.  
"Mhm.. Mine..." He purred quietly and rolled his hips back and forth at a painfully slow pace on Mickey's erection.

Mickey soon forgot about the men as his eyes fluttered shut again. He kissed Ian hard with desperation taking over. He was hungry for Ian and tempted to take his clothes off, but the conscious part of him reminded that they were in public.

_Hypnotic taking over me..._

Ian bit Mickey's bottom lip and ran his hands down Mick's clothed chest. He began to play with his belt as well.

_Make me feel like someone else..._

Ian slowly climbed off of Mickey's lap. The older male's eyes flew wide open and he was puzzled as to why Ian got off.   
The younger male smirked, for he saw his lover's hard on through his pants.

_You got me talking in my sleep..._

He turned around and rubbed his ass against Mick's crotch in slow circles.

_I don't wanna come back down..._

Mickey moaned again and placed his hands on Ian's ass. His hands went up to Ian's waist and he pulled him close as he humped him once before loosening his arms, letting Ian go back to what he was doing. He was too turned on at the moment..  
Guys kept watching and tossing money their way.

_I don't wanna touch the ground..._

Ian leaned his back against Mickey's chest and continued grinding his ass against the clothed hard on. He bit his lip. He could feel Mickey's erection against his ass and smirked to himself before performing a few more grinds before hopping off. He turned around and whispered in Mick's ear,  
"That's all twenty bucks gets ya..."  
He walked away teasingly, leaving Mickey a horny mess in the chair.

The lustful male groaned and tilted his head back against the chair. He soon looked down and blushed for he saw that he was wet... He quickly sat up and looked at the money around him. He picked it up and counted it with his legs crossed. His eyes grew wide.  
"Two hundred and fifty..."  
He looked up at the stage where Ian now danced on and had a bunch of guys crowded around him. A few men had stayed near Mickey and stared at him suggestively. They were interested in him now.  
"Nah, show's over..." He shooed them off. It wasn't his right to take these guys' business. He then got up and went back to the bar.

Ian saw Mick at the bar and winked at him from the stage while he ran his hands up and down his nearly naked body.   
God, was he still turned on...  
He looked back down at the horny men below him on the floor in front of the stage. They waved more cash at him and he approached one of the men. He took the cash in between his teeth, maintaining eye contact with the individual.

The older male, who was still horny as fuck, chuckled softly and got a beer this time. He continued to watch Ian the rest of the night

As more time went on, the more drinks Mickey had and the more dances Ian performed. It was two a.m. and Ian's shift had just ended. He walked off the stage and headed towards Mickey who was finishing his last god knows how many beers.

Mickey looked up at Ian and smiled, "Heyyyy baaabyyyyy!" He slurred and let out a drunken giggle. He motioned for Ian to come closer and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Wanna... Wanna finish what we started?..." He bit his lip and looked down at Ian's gold shorts to see the bulge of his nine inches...  
Fuck... The things he would do to Ian...  
He pulled Ian closer and began to place sloppy, drunken kisses on his torso. He needed him and Ian home. Now. Ian should be fucking Mickey's brains out on his bed. They'd be laying down after the good fuck and Mickey would probably pass out. He laughed at the thought of that.  
"What?"  
Mickey looked up at Ian, resting his chin against his abs, and smirked, "I want you to take me home, army..."

Ian peered down at his boyfriend. He was such a lightweight. It was hilarious. Too much liquor in such a small body.. He laughed lightly with a small smile on his face and reached to hold the older man's waist.   
"Okay, tough guy, we're going home. Come on, can ya stand?"

"Fuck, I dunno..." He chuckled and attempted to stand with his weak, wobbly legs that felt like jello. He stumbled onto Ian's chest and laughed probably the sloppiest laugh he ever let out.  
"You got me!" He cheered/slurred as he went to kiss his lover's neck.

The taller male bit his lip as the shorter man kissed his neck and let out a shaky breath, "Yeah, I got ya.." He smiled down at Mick and tightened his grip on his waist as the dark brunette rested his hand against the red head's chest for support.  
"Alright, we're taking the first step." Ian warned.

Mickey raised his eyebrows and looked down at their feet.  
"Oh shit.. Okay..." He laughed for the umpteenth time. He was tired and drunk, so his slap happiness was at its max. He began to carefully walk with Ian out the doors of the Fairy Tail.

The one drunken male and sober man made a somewhat odd duo as they walked down the streets of the south side at night full of laughter.  
Ian helped Mick grip the railings up the stairs in his impaired state. They eventually made their way inside and closed the door behind them.

The older male turned around and clumsily pinned the younger one against the door. He smashed their two lips into one, giving a sloppy kiss. He pulled away briefly,  
"Fuck... I wanted you to fuck me all night..." He smirked and kissed down Ian's jawline to his neck. He nibbled lightly on the fair skin.

Ian's breath hitched as he rested his head against the door and, on instinct, he fluttered his eyes closed...  
_Fuck..._  
He felt Mick slide a slow hand down his waist and grip him through his cheap gold shorts. As much as he wante-  
" _Fuck_.." He accidentally breathed out. He put a hand to Mick's chest and looked down at a pair of hungry eyes that soon disappeared as Mickey dove back to Ian's neck. Ian wanted this, he really fucking wanted this, but Mickey was absolutely smashed...  
"Mick..." He addressed as the male continuously peppered his neck, "Mick.."

"Mhm?" He hummed against Ian's neck as he continued to kiss it. It soon advanced to sucking and he was beginning to palm Ian slowly. He was wasted and horny. He wasn't thinking about his mental state though. He just wanted Ian.  
"Mick..." The ginger whined as a teasing hand was rubbing circles on his heat.   
Mickey pulled away to strip off his shirt.

Ian's voice wasn't delivering any authority that he was intending..  
"You're drunk.. C'mon, we need to go to bed, yeah?"

Mick sighed and threw his shirt to the ground, "Yeah, yeah..." He brought a hand to hold the back of Ian's head and kissed him before making his way to the room.

Ian kissed back sweetly before supporting Mickey to their bed.   
"I'll be back, baby. Don't you go anywhere." He teased with a smirk, knowing damn well he couldn't go anywhere this trashed, as he reached down to place a kiss on his boyfriend's head and ruffled his hair.  
Ian stalked out into the hall to open their "medicine cabinet", if you could even call it that. It mostly had a few bandages here and there along with empty bottles of medicine.   
He scanned the cupboard and reached out for the aspirin. He untwisted the cap to place two white, chalky tablets in his hand. He then headed towards the kitchen to fill a glass of water from the sink. Ian walked back to his room to see Mick laying on the bed on his stomach.  
"Mick," He whispered softly which caused the other man to grunt and slowly sit up to face him. Ian greeted him with a smile, "take your pills, bitch." He said, recalling a time Mick did the same for him... He took care of him..

Mickey laughed tiredly at the mockery and reached for his pills and water. He downed the medication and drank he rest of the water before handing the cup back to Ian. He soon felt a terrible pressure on his bladder as he laid back down on his stomach.  
"Fucking shit..." He whined.  
"What?" Ian asked, concerned.  
"I need to take a piss..."

Ian rolled his eyes and chuckled, "Hot. Thanks for announcing it." He said as he set down the cup on the nightstand and got into the bed, crawling under the covers.

The tired, drunk man turned his head to face Ian, "Yeah, I said that cause I wanted you to help me up, asshole." He grumbled before attempting to get up himself.

"Alright, want me to wipe your ass too?" Ian bit back playfully as he stretched his arm across Mick's waist once again and helped him.

Mickey just shook his head, "Haha.. Very funny..." He let Ian lead his drunken ass to the bathroom.  
Ian spotted Mickey as Mick stood at the toilet and took his piss. His legs were so weak that it wasn't even funny.

Ian helped him back to his room and carefully set him down on the bed. He rolled in next to him to return to his previous position under the covers. He brought the comforter to his and Mickey's body as he turned to face the shorter man.

Mick stared back at Ian and felt that lust come back to him. He chuckled lowly and scooted closer to kiss his lover tenderly. He had his hand sneak down under the covers to Ian's heat. He smirked into the kiss and palmed Ian.

The ginger bit his lip before he went to kiss the dark brunette's forehead, soon traveling to his ear,  
"Hey.. Get some sleep tonight and I promise to suck you off tomorrow."  
Mickey looked up and smirked, "Suck my dick? Anytime I want?" He asked in an amused/mischievous voice.  
Ian chuckled, "Anytime you want." He promised, eyeing him up and down.

Mickey's smirk grew deeper and he closed his eyes before nuzzling closer to Ian. He brought his hand back up to rest his head on it.  
He gave a soft kiss and connected their foreheads, "Goodnight. Better suck me off tomorrow..."


End file.
